


Azalea

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: My own nod to turtle_wexler's amazing story The Poison Garden. Azaleas are known as The Mother's flower...
Relationships: Charity Burbage / Eileen Prince, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Azalea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_wexler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Poison Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780603) by [turtle_wexler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/pseuds/turtle_wexler). 



> I threatened it...LOL...I enjoyed writing this, even if it is a bit mad...LOL
> 
> <3 I love your story so much Turtle, I know I didn't do this justice but I hope it makes you smile nonetheless

“Don’t make me tell your Mother!”

Were there any worse words in the history of mankind? They filled him with dread. It didn’t matter that he was approaching forty. It didn’t matter that he was an adult and the person saying it was younger than him. None of it mattered.

“Do I need to call your Mother?”

No, no, anything but that. He’d be good. He promised. He would, he’d behave. He’d stop answering back. He would. He promised. God, how was it she could use that threat and it would still send the fear of God through him? He was an adult damn it…

“Your Mother wouldn’t like it…”

He stopped smoking the cigarette caught between his lips, letting it drop to the ground and stubbing it out quickly. Almost in a trance, he pulled the remaining packet from his back pocket and passed it over to her, watching as she dropped it into the rubbish bin. She was right. His Mother wouldn’t like it.

“Do you want me to get your Mother?”

He had somehow been distracted and managed to get a nasty cut on his hand. He knew he had cried out in pain but it had been _her_ that came to help him. He didn’t want his Mother to know he had been so foolish. She would only worry every time he went in the lab and he didn’t need the hassle.

“It’s rude to just walk in. Your Mother and I were busy.”

Oh now _that_ was horrifying. The colour suffused his face quickly and he turned his back, awkwardly trying to scrub the image of open blouses and ruffled hair from his memory. Nothing mattered enough for that image to be in his head. He said nothing as he walked next door, back to his own house.

“Were they at it again Sev? Do you want me to have a word with your Mother?”

And now even his wife was offering to talk to his Mother. Why couldn’t the women in his life just leave him alone? Not everything needed to be about talking to his Mother.

“I know it’s probably a bit weird for you Sev, but I’d like to ask your permission to formally court your Mother.”

He couldn’t say no. Not when she looked at him, all wide-eyed innocence, all trace of teasing gone now. She was finally being serious about something. He nodded silently and she gave him a proper grin for the first time in weeks, looking completely relieved. He smiled at her.

“I’m not calling you Mother.”

She snorted in laughter and slapped his shoulder, the awkwardness gone between them and their easy camaraderie returning. His Mother and his wife entered the room, looking at them as if they had gone mad and they laughed again, until tears ran down her cheeks and his jaw ached.

“Let’s not tell your Mother about this ok?”

Elizabeth babbled in his arms as he handed her a chocolate biscuit at three in the morning. He listened out for his wife’s footsteps and was gratified to find the whole house silent.


End file.
